


at the end of the day, i choose you

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, Marriage, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Being married Ciara learns, isn’t so much about the rings or piece of paper that resides in her father’s office next to her and Arc’s Knight School certificates, but more about being with your spouse and loving them.She finds that incredibly easy. But sometimes, she worries about Arc. He isn’t sleeping, and he roams the castle aimlessly. Tonight is one of those nights. He tries to sneak back in around 2 am and she’s waiting up for him.
Relationships: Arc/Ciara | The Princess (Knight Squad)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	at the end of the day, i choose you

Being married Ciara learns, isn’t so much about the rings or piece of paper that resides in her father’s office next to her and Arc’s Knight School certificates, but more about being with your spouse and loving them. 

She finds that incredibly easy. But sometimes, she worries about Arc. He isn’t sleeping, and he roams the castle aimlessly. Tonight is one of those nights. He tries to sneak back in around 2 am and she’s waiting up for him. 

“Arc.” He looks at her and bows his head. “Hi baby. I’m sorry, couldn’t sleep." 

"Again?” She asks and he nods. He sits down next to her. “I keep having these dreams… Of Ryker attacking the castle and you. I can’t save you in my dreams Ciara. ”

She sucks a breath in and nods. Arc sighs before shifting over so his chin is against her shoulder. 

“Y'know, you were my first kiss.” She says without thinking. He looks at her, clearly confused and she smiles softly before continuing. “I was scared remember. We had been dating for a month at that point. And you told me that you would never do anything to hurt me. Never. You asked me to trust you and I did. Was a pretty good damn kiss.” Arc snorts, his warm breath brushing against her neck. He presses a kiss to the skin there. 

“I’m asking you Arc, if you can trust me with your nightmares. Because I won’t ever do anything to hurt you. And I need to know what’s going on with you okay?” Arc nods. 

He pulls Ciara into his chest and they lie down together, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting in the crook of her neck. “I love you.” He mumbles into her ear and Ciara grins. “I love you too." 

She does. She really freaking does.


End file.
